


Bright smiles and glistering eyes

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier attend a wedding of an old friend together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Bright smiles and glistering eyes

**Author's Note:**

> “Geralt, I’ve been invited to a wedding and I’m allowed to bring someone,” Jaskier announced happily after carefully reading the letter, he had just received.

“That’s nice,” Geralt answered and continued cleaning his armour, silently wondering, who Jaskier would bring. 

“Will you go with me?” the bard asked. Geralt looked up in surprise and cocked his head, parties were not really his thing.

“Please?” Geralt let out a sigh. For some reason it was hard to say no, to these big blue eyes and this smile.

“Sure. When and where?”

Jaskier jumped up happily and hugged Geralt. “Yes, thank you, it’s a month from now and on a farm near Oxenfurt, we can stay in an inn in the city. Maybe we can stay a couple of days. I’m sure you will find some well paid work there and I could meet some old friends. It will be fun.”

Geralt awkwardly patted Jaskier’s back, not sure how to deal with the sudden closeness of the bard.

“Who is even getting married?” Geralt asked.

“Jules, she is a friend of mine from back when I was at the university. She studied Philosophy. Her betrothed is called Thomas, I don’t know him yet, since I haven’t seen her in a while. But she wrote about him occasionally, he seems to be great”, Jaskier explained. Geralt had never been fond of feasts, too many people. But since it was held on a farm, it probably was much better than these royal banquets, he had to attend occasionally.

* * *

They arrived in Oxenfurt the day before the wedding. It had been important to Jaskier to still have some time left, because obviously they needed to get some clothes for the wedding.

Geralt had taken on a contract, while Jaskier went to a trusted tailor, to get something nice for the next day. Something had made itself at home in the Pontar to close to the city. Geralt easily managed to get rid of it and when he returned to their room at the inn, Jaskier had already returned.

“Look what I got for you,” he said excitedly and laid out the clothes on the bed.

They actually looked really good. A pair of black trousers, that looked like they would be pretty tight. The shirt and doublet where in dark green with a flower pattern.

Before leaving for the wedding they had taken a bath. When he got dressed, he realized the pants really where pretty tight and the doublet was tailored in a way that showed of his waist. He was impressed at how Jaskier managed to get that fitting clothes without him being present. He looked at Jaskier who was standing in front of the mirror, straightening his doublet. Geralt’s jaw dropped. Jaskier looked really good in his new clothes. The doublet was beige, with golden embroidery and crème highlights. It fit very well around his figure. Jaskier’s hair had just been washed and fell over his forehead, it looked fluffy and Geralt really wanted to touch it. Of course he didn’t, why even should he want to touch it, that didn’t make any sense.

They arrived at the wedding in the afternoon, not long before the ceremony was supposed to start. The ceremony would be held in a temple, after that the feast would begin on the farm belonging to the groom. Jaskier seemed to know quite a lot of people and Geralt felt a little out of place, while the bard was chatting to different guests. He always introduced Geralt, but they were talking about times at university, so Geralt couldn’t really join in. But at least Jaskier had fun, and it was nice, watching the bard being happy.

The ceremony was beautiful, bride and groom where wearing flowers in their hair. Her dress was in a beautiful light beige, he was wearing light blue and they both looked like they were really in love. Geralt had to admit it was much better then he had expected, none of this weird and boring shit the royals got up to and not too long. Everyone seemed eager to get to the party.

They left the temple with the other guests after the bride and groom. The farm wasn’t far away and apparently everything was already prepared. It was decorated with flowers, many tables with food and drinks were standing around. Jaskier took Geralt’s arm and dragged him to some table covered in flowers.

“Look they have flower crowns for the guests,” he said excitedly and took one, putting it on his head. It made him look… cute. Geralt was not sure, where this thought was coming from. Before he could think about it to much, Jaskier had grabbed another flower crown and turned to Geralt.

“And one for you,” he announced.

Witchers don’t wear flowers in their hair that was really not fitting for him.

“I don’t think, I need one,” Geralt said.

“Bollocks, it will look pretty on you.” Geralt couldn’t resist the hopeful smile on Jaskier’s face and lowered his head, so Jaskier could put the flower crown on his head. Jaskier took a step back and looked at him.

“Yes, very pretty,” he determined, looking happy. Geralt couldn’t help but smile. “Wow you look even prettier, when you smile.” Without thinking, Geralt extended his hand and cupped Jaskier’s face, his thumb brushed gently over Jaskier’s cheek, before he withdrew his hand and turned around.

“Come, we should find something to drink,” he said, trying to distract himself from what just happened and the fact that he had felt the strong urge to kiss the bard. They found some wine, that smelled good, so Geralt took two goblets and handed one to Jaskier, who thankfully took it. They were standing together in silence, for a while, watching the other guests talking, eating and drinking. Jaskier put down his empty goblet and turned to Geralt.

“We should go and congratulate the couple; I should also introduce you to them. Come,” he said and took Geralt’s arm to pull him with him. The couple was standing in the middle of the yard, some people in front of them, talking to them, but they soon left and Geralt and Jaskier stepped up to them.

“It is so great you made it, Julian,” the bride, Jules, Geralt remembered, said, as Jaskier stepped up to her and kissed her cheek as a greeting. “I don’t think you met Thomas before,” she introduced her new husband.

“No sadly not, good to meet you,” he said and extended his hand that was shaken by the husband.

“May I introduce my friend, Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier said, pointing to Geralt. Geralt lowered his head as a greeting.

“An honor to meet you. May the bond between you be blessed and your marriage happy,” Geralt said with a smile. Jaskier took the chance to talk a little more with his friend, about what they were doing now. Geralt quietly decided to leave them for now and look around a bit more. Music was coming out of the barn. He took a look inside and saw people dancing and on stage some bards playing music. He found himself some ale and food on a table and took some. In a corner some people were playing Gwent, he stepped closer to have a look. He did like the occasional game of Gwent. One of the guys looked up at him.

“Joining us for a game, Witcher?” he asked.

“What are you playing for?” he asked.

“Oh, just for fun,” was the answer. That did sound promising, nothing to win but also nothing to lose, just some fun so he got out his deck. The first round didn’t work out to well for the Witcher, he soon realized he could not reasonably win it so he quickly passed but he had managed to pull some cards out of his opponent’s hands and the second round was much more in his favor. So, everything would come down to the last round. While he was still thinking about his first move, a hand fell down on his shoulder. Without even turning around, he knew it was Jaskier, he could smell him and without being able to stop himself, he smiled.

“Are you gambling?” Jaskier asked, Geralt could hear the smile.

“No, we are just playing for fun,” he answered and played his first card. Jaskier plunged down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He felt the warmth from his arm, Jaskier was leaning against, wash over his whole body, the smell in his nose drowning everything else out. It suddenly was hard to focus on the game, but the last round usually didn’t require a lot of tactics anymore. It mostly came down to who had the best cards left. And apparently that was him, but just by a couple of points.

“Oh nice, you won,” Jaskier stated happily and hugged him from the side. Geralt gathered up the cards and thanked his opponent for the game. Jaskier let go of him and they got up.

“We should dance, Geralt,” Jaskier said with excitedly.

“I don’t dance,” Geralt answered. He wasn’t even sure, he could dance.

“Oh, come on,” Jaskier said and grabbed Geralt’s hand. He started walking towards the barn, but was stopped in his tracks, because Geralt was just frozen in place, staring at their hands. His skin was pickling and his head seemed to be filled with fog. They were holding hands and Geralt couldn’t say that he minded it. Jaskier took a step back towards Geralt and looked at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Geralt tore his gaze away from their hands and looked directly in Jaskier’s blue eyes.

“Yes, yes,” he answered absently.

“Then come on.” Geralt allowed Jaskier to pull him to the barn, where the music played and people were dancing. The bards on the stage were playing a fast and fun sounding jig and Jaskier was jumping right in, pulling Geralt just with him. And somehow the way Jaskier jumped to the rhythm of the music, while holding Geralt’s hands was contagious and Geralt allowed himself to let go, only to be carried by the music, being led by Jaskier, dancing, jumping and spinning together, he heard a deep laugh and it took him a moment to realize it was him who was laughing. Jaskier laughed as well and he had to admit, he was having fun. The world was spinning around them, Jaskier the only constant. Everything else was getting lost in a blur.

He tugged at Jaskier’s hands, pulling him closer. The bard was stumbling against him, laughing out loud and grabbing Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt’s hands moved to Jaskier’s hips and held him close. There faces were merely inches from each other. Jaskier looking at him that happy, had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The music suddenly moved to the background, he barely heard it anymore, instead he heard Jaskier’s heartbeat, smelled his familiar scent and couldn’t see anything else then his face. Suddenly it hit Geralt. He was in love with Jaskier, the way he felt, the way he wanted to hold him close and never let him go, it was love. Absentmindedly he lifted his hand and straightened the flower crown on Jaskier’s head, during the dance it had slipped a little.

Jaskier’s hands moved up and cupped Geralt’s face, they felt warm and soft on his cheeks and Jaskier’s face came closer. Without thinking, Geralt closed his eyes and then he felt Jaskier’s lips on his, soft and warm. His head was spinning, his thoughts only going in one direction, not wanting to let Jaskier go. His hands tangled up in Jaskier’s hair, like he had wanted to do earlier that day and it was indeed extremely soft.

Jaskier pulled back and looked at him, his hair disheveled, eyes dark and a smile on his face. But the smile suddenly vanished, he looked down and the hands disappeared from Geralt’s cheeks.

“Jaskier,” Geralt whispered. “What is it?”

Jaskier looked up at him and he suddenly looked sad. Geralt’s stomach turned, he started to feel worried.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” the bard said and took a step back. Geralt let him. Did Jaskier regret kissing him? Did he regret letting Geralt close? They were still standing in the middle of the dance floor, people dancing around them.

“Should we go outside for a moment?” Geralt asked. He felt like they needed a little privacy. Outside it had gotten dark already, they turned a corner and behind the barn they were alone.

“What did you mean, you got carried away? You didn’t want to kiss me?” Geralt asked carefully. Jaskier was looking to the ground, fumbling with his hands.

“Yes, no... I don’t know?” Geralt put a finger under Jaskier’s chin and tilted his head up so they could look at each other. He could smell Jaskier’s nervousness.

“Do you regret kissing me?” Geralt asked.

“No? I just didn’t want to push myself on you,” Jaskier answered and bit his lip.

“And if I wanted to kiss you again?”

Jaskier’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Geralt didn’t answer, he just moved in and kissed Jaskier again. The stench of anxiety vanished and was replaced by happiness. Jaskier’s arms wrapped around him and he pressed himself against Geralt.

“I love you,” Geralt whispered carefully, unsure if he was doing the right thing. It just felt like he needed to say, what he was feeling right now. Jaskier pressed his face against Geralt’s shoulder and his grip around him tightened.

“I love you too, Geralt,” he said, looking up at Geralt with a bright smile.

Geralt had one arm wrapped around Jaskier’s waist, the other stroking his face and hair, pressing little kisses to the bard’s lips, cheeks and jars, enjoying holding him close.

“Should we go and enjoy a feast some more?” Jaskier suggested. “We can enjoy time alone later, when we are alone again. There is more free food and alcohol to enjoy.” Jaskier smirked. Free food and alcohol did sound compelling so Geralt agreed and Jaskier took his hand, pulling him to the yard again.

“Look at this, an abandoned bottle of meat,” Jaskier said waving a bottle around. “Would be a shame if no one would drink it.” Geralt smiled and snatched it out of Jaskier’s hands. The bard pouted in response and it was the most adorable thing ever. Geralt opened the bottle and took some big gulps before he handed it back to Jaskier who also drank a good portion of the wine.

“What is going in there?” Geralt asked, pointing to the pig enclosure b where a group of people seemed to have fun.

“Some kind of game, I think. Come we should take a look,” Jaskier said, taking another mouthful of meat and tugging Geralt’s arm to make him follow. Two pigs in the enclosure had a yellow circle painted on their backs and one lad was running after them. Some men and women where standing around it cheering him on.

“What is going on here?” Jaskier asked one of them.

“Lads’re racing to be crowned King o’ the Swineherds. And win the prize that comes with it for their wench – um, lady, meaning,” the man next to him explained.

“What are the rules?” Jaskier asked interested.

“You need to herd the piggies dabbed in yellow into the pen.”

“That sounds fun, Geralt you should win the prize for me,” Jaskier said excitedly.

“And become King of the Swineherds? That has always been my dream,” Geralt answered sarcastically.

“Please?” he said and fluttered his eyelids. Damn, it would not take long for Jaskier to realize, that he could basically get everything from Geralt when he looked at him like that.

“Alright, I will try it,” Geralt agreed and after the man who had been trying his luck gave up he entered the enclosure.

It had sounded easy enough, herding two pigs into the pen, but they never walked in the direction he wanted them to walk. He could of course use Axii, but that would be cheating so he just stumbled around after them. He could hear Jaskier laughing and actually cheering him on, at least he was having fun. Because Geralt was looking at Jaskier, he was not paying attention to where he was walking and tripped over one of the pigs, which made him fall into the mud. Like the mighty Witcher he was.

“Damn,” he cursed. Now the nice clothes were ruined.

“That looks like too much fun, he heard Jaskier saying and as he got up, he saw Jaskier climbing the fence. Laughing he started running after the pigs, trying to herd them in himself, Geralt tried to cut them of and just caught a pig that was trying to walk away between his legs. He carried it to the pen and set it down there. Jaskier was stumbling over his own fee, as he had been staring at Geralt and landed face first in the mud. Geralt could not stop himself and started laughing. But of course, he went to help him up. Only Jaskier seemed to have other plans and pulled Geralt down. He did not expect that and fell into the dirt next to Jaskier. The bard was giggling madly and as Geralt looked at him he couldn’t help himself but started giggling as well.

“You look like a pig,” Jaskier giggled.

“And what do you think you look like?” Geralt asked, taking a hand full of mud and throwing it on Jaskier’s head.

“Asshole,” Jaskier said, still laughing. He rolled to his side and let his dirty hand rest on Geralt’s dirty cheek. The flower crowns had been lost in the mud somewhere.

“Oi, if you are not playing right, leave and let the others have a go,” someone yelled at them. Jaskier jumped up and pulled Geralt up.

They left the enclosure and looked at each other out of breath but still giggling.

“I don’t think, we should stay, as filthy as we are”, Jaskier said.

“I think there is a lake nearby. Let’s get cleaned up a bit,” Geralt suggested. He took Jaskier’s hand and led the way. On their way he grabbed a random bottle from a table and took it with him.

It was a warm night so taking a bath could be fun. They jumped in complete with clothes, since they were covered in mud and needed to get cleaned a little. They managed to get most of the mud off from their faces, hair and clothes. Geralt just took off his doublet and shirt, to wash it out and then laid them out on the grass next to the lake to dry. Then he took off his trousers to do the same. He didn’t really think about it until he turned around and saw Jaskier staring at him. He had been naked before in front of the bard and right now he still was wearing his smallclothes. But that did not seem to bother the bard.

“You alright?” Geralt asked smirking. That snapped Jaskier out of his state and he started to get out of his dirty clothes as well.

Before they could get cold, they left the water and lied down on the grass next to their clothes, waiting for the warm night air to dry them. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and interwind their fingers. Above their heads millions of stars were sparkling and maybe they would just lay there until the next morning, watching the stars and falling asleep at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> The story has been inspired by a Quest in Witcher 3 Heart of Stone. You can watch the quest [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yql2jwyink).


End file.
